1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for administration of kernel extensions.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern operating systems, particularly various versions of Unix, typically include the capability to extend a base kernel through dynamically loadable and unloadable modules called ‘kernel extensions.’ These kernel extensions make use of kernel services, and in turn can provide services themselves.
Use of kernel extensions is complicated, however, when one kernel extension uses a service made available through another kernel extension. Kernel extensions publish namespaces identifying calling dependencies. A kernel loader may not load a kernel extension if it uses a function provided by another kernel extension if the other kernel extension is not loaded and not available to load immediately.
In addition, circular dependencies may prevent both kernel extension from loading, as when a first kernel extension will not load because it uses a function from a second extension that in turn will not load because it uses a function from the first kernel extension—which itself is not yet loaded. For all these reasons, there is an ongoing need or improvement in the administration of kernel extensions.